


And It Was All Purple

by lemoninagin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Lance doing sweet things for Keith, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Surprises, Travel to other planets, klancemasweek2016, stargazing like you've never seen it before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/pseuds/lemoninagin
Summary: “I’m sorry, it’s just kind of cute,” Keith muses to the crisp air after a minute of pleasant silence, lifting his face to the sky and relishing in the light streaming through the thick of his lashes, “Maybe a little sweet, even.”“I’ll show you sweet, alright,” Lance grumbles, stuffing his hands into his pockets and slouching while he picks up his pace to step in front of Keith to lead the way.(alternatively titled, in the style of anAlways Sunny in Philadelphiatitle card drop, 'Lance Shows Keith Something Sweet')





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Klancemasweek day 6, the prompt was New Year's Eve/Stars...I chose both. The title is a play on [Coldplay's song "Yellow"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKNxeF4KMsY), which has perfect Klance lyrics except for the, uh, yellow part. So replace that with 'purple' instead, and let's pretend that makes sense :)
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!

“This is a terrible idea.”

 

“I think you mean,” Lance sing-songs from somewhere behind him, “Terribly _awesome_ idea.”

 

“No. No, I don’t. It’s just awful,” Keith sighs, glancing over his shoulder just in time to see Lance waggle his fingers into the air excitedly while doing some strange spinning dance, which might have been cuter if he didn’t promptly trip over his own feet right afterwards.

 

Keith sighs again with a roll of his eyes, puffing visible clouds of annoyance that hang in the frigid air. Rubbing his hands together to try and contain the little remaining body warmth he has, Keith picks up his pace.

 

“...Why did you have to drag me out to this frozen wasteland, anyway?” Keith mumbles, squaring his shoulders against a sharp, stinging gust of wind that pricks tears in his eyes, “Can’t you do stupid things by yourself?”

 

Wobbling to keep himself upright as they pass over various gnarled roots and underbrush, Lance’s shoulders sag as if crushed by the weight of Keith’s words.

 

“Well, this is…” He scratches at the back of his head, striding faster to catch up to Keith, who doesn’t know where they’re going, but it’s possible acting pompously like he does might make Lance reconsider bringing him along. “Something I can’t really do, uh, alone.”

 

“Oh?” Keith flashes a grin to his right when he hears the crunch of leaves indicating Lance falling into step beside him. “You asking for my help with something for once? That’s new.”

 

Lance pulls up his hood right then, rudely cutting off Keith from viewing him floundering when he responds. “D-don’t be so fucking full of yourself, okay. I could have...I _could have_ asked Hunk or Shiro, or pretty much _anyone_ else.”

 

“But you didn’t.” Keith stops mid-stride, tugging at Lance’s hood before he can put his hands up fast enough to prevent him from flipping it down. “You asked _me_.”

 

Lance’s face is all he needs to see to get the gist of where this is going -- eyes stretched just wide enough to appear guilty of something, cheeks tinged pink, worrying his lip between his teeth like he does whenever he’s adorably nervous. Really, all his favorite looks on Lance, if Keith were to be honest with himself.

 

“I did, yeah, _whatever_ , you got me,” Lance replies softly, though with an extremely sarcastic edge, gaze flitting towards the stars and hugging his jacket tighter around him when another smaller, but still equally as chilly breeze wafts by. “Still doesn’t mean I...didn’t have other options.”

 

Keith lets his fingers trail from his grip on Lance’s hood over to his shoulder, baring down the slightest of weight on it.

 

“Right, but you still fucking asked _me_ , Lance. Which means, it’s something you can’t get them to help you with, or that they wouldn’t _be able to_ …which is funny, because I can’t think of many things those guys _couldn’t_ do. They’re all pretty talented, aren’t they?”

 

Keith puts on his best teasing tone. Lance looks like he’s attempting to sink into the ground, or camouflage against the backdrop of the forest, which does have some oddly bright red plants.

 

“Keith, come on. Literally no one’s asking you to play Mr. Smartass Detective here, so drop it and let's go...”

 

But Keith doesn’t drop it, because that would be forfeiting, and that’s not how he plays these games with Lance. If anything, his voice gets increasingly louder and more full taunting.

 

“And if Shiro or Hunk told you no on something morally grey or just downright stupid, you could easily go to Pidge or Coran and they’d probably say yes. Well, Pidge at least would so she could make fun of you later.” Keith cups a hand under his chin, shooting Lance a cocky grin. “In any case, maybe it’s….something you wouldn’t particularly want them to help you with. That’s really it, isn’t it?”

 

“Ah, er…” Lance opens his mouth partially as if to respond, flush spreading out towards his ears.

 

Keith takes the hesitation as an opportunity to kiss him, because his parted lips are glinting this invitingly paler pink color than usual in the light of the moon, and it’s sort of pretty. Pretty enough that he’d at least like to see if it will taste any different this way, bathed in an interesting mix of stars, pitch-black sky, and moon beams emitting a weird, faintly purplish glow.

 

Lance makes a small surprised noise in the back of his throat before pressing his palms to Keith's chest and pushing him away gently. He moves quickly in his hurry to put space between them, tripping backwards over a root and barely managing to catch himself on a tree nearby. He’s cupping a hand over his mouth as if it’s their trainwreck of a first kiss all over again, acting uncharacteristically shy for once.

 

“Oh-oh my _god_ , that’s not what I meant by all this, I swear!”

 

Keith frowns, not understanding why Lance is beating around the bush with this. If he wants to beat him off behind a literal bush here, well. Keith isn’t exactly privy to saying no. It’s not like they’ve gotten a whole hell of a lot of time alone recently.

 

Unless...

 

Keith’s smile widens at his new realization.

 

“Look,” he saunters forward, counting off all the evidence with his fingers of how Lance is anything but slick. “I can think of a few things that would be impossible for you to do alone, which you would only need _me_ for, that entailed us being in a vaguely dangerous plan of you leading me into the woods at night on some random planet we know practically nothing about. I know you’ve got that thing for doing weird stuff like that, and I’m not gonna judge you for what gets you all hot and bothered cause I’m more than into it, but just quit fucking around about it, okay?”

 

Keith smothers down a laugh when he’s close enough to seem like he’s about to pin Lance in place, which he can tell by the hitch in Lance’s breath that that’s exactly what he’s anticipating. He doesn’t do it, however. Instead, he reaches out, slides a palm over one of Lance’s thighs for a brief moment before pulling it away and tracing a thumb over his lower lip.

 

“Stop! Stop, stop right now before I change my mind and--” Lance audibly gulps, trembling from probably more than just the cold now, when Keith dances his fingers down his sides and slowly across his stomach. It’s more a tickling motion than anything sensual, and Lance does let loose a few giggles before groaning, “Oh, god, you’re going to ruin my awesome plans! Please don’t make this harder than it has to - _ha ha ha_ \- has to be..!”

 

Keith waggles his brows. “I’m not the one that’s hard.”

 

“Fuck,” Lance hisses, smacking his wandering fingers away and yanking on Keith’s jacket to pull him back in for another kiss -- rougher, more desperate this time. Keith may or may not be snickering through it.

 

As soon as he breaks it off - obviously reluctantly, and Keith is honestly pretty impressed by his commitment to whatever this surprise is - he shoves Keith away, who staggers backwards and doesn’t even bother hiding his laughter anymore.

 

“No! No, no, _nope_! You’re not gonna derail me this time, you little minx!”

 

Keith wrinkles his nose. “Minx? Seriously? I barely even did anything. Jesus, are you really hard from some kissing without tongue and light touching? I was joking about that.”

 

Lance shushes him loudly, completely ignoring his question, which probably means yes. “I know how this looks, dammit, especially after I did, uh, _that_. But I swear! I need you and only _you_ for this, and it’s also because I want _you_ to be here, and no one else.”

 

Lance crosses his arms, puffing out his chest proudly, as if he’s somehow one-upped Keith by admitting such a thing. It takes him a few seconds to realize how easily he’s been had in all this, and by that time, Keith is already walking down the trail again, shoving his hands into his pockets victoriously.

 

“Dude, I’m fucking with you. Just wanted you to admit you needed my help in something other than getting you off.” He pauses, waiting for Lance to gather himself enough to join him. “Not that I don’t like doing that, but heh. I fucking knew it.”

 

“Y-you’re...you’re the worst,” Lance groans, walking stiffly over to him. “I hate you.”

 

“No, you don’t,” Keith laughs, clasping his hands together and doing a dramatically poor imitation of Lance,  “‘ _You need me and only me. You want me, and no one el_ ’--ow!”

 

Keith puts some distance between them, sulking in a combination of being dragged out into this cold weather and then having to deal with an unusually moodier Lance. So yeah, Lance basically admitted he enjoys his company for other than a quick fuck, which is all well and good though that’s been more than obvious for a while now. And yeah, whatever, maybe it’s also warming him up inside a little more than he cares to admit.

 

But either way, it wasn’t at all necessary for Lance to jab him with his bony elbow. Completely uncalled for, really.

 

“Come on and shut up already, we’re almost there.”

 

When Keith glances over when he says that, Lance has his hood flipped up again. It’s probably to continue hiding his embarrassed face, which seems pointless considering Keith has already seen it a thousand times, but he ultimately decides to leave him alone for now.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just kind of cute,” Keith muses to the crisp air after a minute of pleasant silence, lifting his face to the sky and relishing in the light streaming through the thick of his lashes, “Maybe a little sweet, even.”

 

“I’ll show you sweet, alright,” Lance grumbles, stuffing his hands into his pockets and slouching while he picks up his pace to step in front of Keith to lead the way.

 

Keith shrugs, as he has no idea if that is even supposed to be taken as a threat. Lips quirking up, he strides faster to step in time with Lance as they wind towards a more narrow path leading out from the thick of the forest.

 

“I’m sure you will, Lance. I’m sure you will.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay!” Lance shouts so loudly into his ear Keith jumps a little, not having anticipated him being so close.

 

Lance had blindfolded him right before they’d made it to what appeared to be a clearing ahead of them, meeting his disgruntled complaints with his promise that it would be ‘ _simply the greatest thing you’ll ever see in your young mullet life_ ’. And well, it had better be, because Keith is pretty sure there's frost settling deep into his bones at this point. Keith probably would never admit it, but anticipation definitely spikes through him, and he’s impatiently shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He even seems to forget about the cold for a while, though that could be because his limbs have gone completely numb .

 

Whether it’s frostbite settling in or just the delight of Lance going through all this the trouble to surprise him with god knows what, it doesn’t matter. This is actual excitement for whatever Lance is going to show him, and the suspense alone is slowly killing him.

 

“You can look now!”

 

The blindfold unravels, Keith lets his eyes adjust to his new surroundings. Immediately, his gaze is drawn towards the vast space above them.

 

“Wow, uh, you really,” Keith croaks breathlessly, enraptured as he stares in awe at the sky. For a moment he doesn’t know what to say, so caught off guard that he nearly tumbles off the ledge of the cliff that Lance led him to.

 

Laughing, Lance hooks their arms together, and pulls him back to a safer spot farther back. Keith slowly sits down on one of the giant slabs of stone beneath them, drawing Lance along, neck craning to keep his eyes upwards.

 

He brings his hand to his mouth, glances quickly at Lance just to make sure this is real and not some crazy dream, who’s grinning from ear-to-ear, gaze hot on watching his reaction. That’s confirmation enough to know that this is real, that what’s happening is definitely happening. Looking back up, smile stretching so wide it hurts his cold-stiff cheeks, Keith inhales sharply.

 

“You...you _really_ weren’t joking about showing me something sweet, holy shit.”

 

“Nope,” Lance replies with a pop of the ‘p’, sounding entirely too proud. Keith can clearly hear the cute grin in his voice. “No, I was not.”

 

Playing out in the sky is a combination light and constellation show the likes of which he’s never imagined in his wildest dreams. Rays of never ending beams of color are shooting across the stretch of it, reds and blues seeping and blending into the most hauntingly beautiful shades of purples he’s ever seen.

 

It looks like a giant invisible god is painting with calculated, but large swirling strokes over the sky. The color reflects, bathes them both in a startlingly vivid pool of refracted lilac and crimson. Teals and aquamarines run over it, like watercolors bleeding straight into the fabric of space itself. In between the dizzying, breathtaking art show, shooting stars are falling at an alarmingly fast rate, zigzagging across it all to the point Keith swears he sees clear shapes forming. A strong, mineral sort of taste and smell of earth hangs heavy in the air, so thick Keith swears he could stick his tongue out and catch the fragments of meteoroid dust upon it.

 

“This is...this is amazing.” Keith searches for Lance’s hand without tearing his gaze away, blindly moving across the cool stone. Lance must notice how he fumbles to find him, because he reaches out and twines their hands together, interlaces their fingers and strokes his palm with his thumb. “How did you even…”

 

Keith shudders through another stuttering breath, and Lance scooches closer to him as they both watch trail after trail of stars raining around them, as the red and blue splotches of paint do indeed morph into distinct shapes. Two humanoid-like figures are conjured into existence, whereupon they begin to dance and sway together, like a projection of an animated film straight into the planet’s atmosphere. They’re androgynous in form, one mainly blue, the other red, and everywhere their bodies touch splays out into those pretty purple tones. They’re massive and twirling around in a complicated slow partner dance, one that’s familiar but yet still so foreign, like maybe something Keith once saw in an old black and white film when he was little.

 

“Did you,” Keith flicks his gaze rapidly back and forth from Lance to the figures, squeezing his hand hard and giving up entirely on keeping his excitement in check, “Did you just see that?! What the hell is all that, oh my _god_...”

 

Lance is pulled up to his side now, and he rests his head on his shoulder as he explains, voice low and quiet like the flickering flame of a candle, adding to the ambiance of the strangely intimate moment. “I told Coran I wanted to do something special for you for the new year, so he suggested this planet. It’s sort of like...a, uh, an intergalactically known romantic spot.”

 

Keith bounces in place, pointing to try and get Lance to address the really impressive thing here already.

 

“There are...there are _people_ , there are giant, animated people dancing _in the sky_ , Lance! Jesus Christ, what is this?!”

 

Lance giggles as he presses a chaste kiss to his neck. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind Keith’s ear, letting his fingers linger there to card through the strands.

 

“It’s neat, right? It's a phenomena that can't really be explained by anything other than magic, really. Apparently, the colors and shapes, the visions and things, change according to the couple watching them. No one quite sees the same thing. Something about this planet’s energy is in tune to...y’know...love and all that junk and stuff. I guess it’s more intense the stronger the bond there is, or whatever.”

 

Lance mutters the last part quickly, coughing into his hand, clearly embarrassed by being so candidly mushy. Keith could care less about keeping up appearances of wanting to tease him about it anymore. No one in his entire life has ever done something like this for him before. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to feel, but what he does know for sure, is that in this moment, he has never been more in love with Lance.

 

He struggles to put his emotions into words, but fails horribly and decides to settle on babbling fragmented sentences. “So that’s why...the blue and the red…the pictures...dancing...”

 

“Yeah,” Lance responds with a shrug of his shoulders, lifting a hand and stretching his palm towards the sky. His fingers idly trace over the blotchy lines of the red one’s face in the air. He pauses, side-eyeing Keith before he takes his outstretched arm to trail one finger so lightly over Keith’s cheek he can barely feel it.

 

Still, Lance’s touch lingers like it usually does, sticking to his skin and leaving behind a swell of complicated feelings to rise in Keith’s chest.

 

Lance licks his lips and looks away. “That’s...yeah.”

 

Keith feels heat crawl into his cheeks, his heart practically thudding against his rib cage. The figures in the sky pull each other close, closer still, their sparkling lips meeting in a kiss that melts them into one, glowing orb of a creature. It expands into something reminiscent of a cheesy looking heart, like one would see on a box of those fancy chocolates marketed for Valentine’s Day, before it explodes into an array of fragmented rays of lights that wave and shimmer, that shift and roll against the darkness, that seem to welcome the falling stars in between their undulating.

 

Keith finds himself thinking about Earth for the first time in forever, wonders if the aurora borealis could ever compare to something this indescribable, something this spectacular and mesmerizing beyond anything his brain can even comprehend right now.

 

Lance is moving away suddenly, and Keith almost yells at him for doing so when he was just starting to get warm. He realizes Lance is only repositioning himself behind him though, drawing Keith into the comfortable shelter of his arms as he wraps them tightly around his waist. Keith settles his weight back on him and sighs contentedly, watching the colors pour over the skin of Lance’s hands.

 

“It’s…” Lance starts, breath hot against his neck, and Keith can feel his smile imprinted onto it. “I think that’s supposed to be _us_ , dude.”

 

Keith grins, covering Lance’s hands with his own. He latches onto his right one again, watches the way the painting above them shifts again, figures returning to run hand in hand across the sky. “Whoah. That is...this is so fucking cool.”

 

Lance leans forward, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder. “So you like it?”

 

“Are you kidding? Of course I do, you dork.” Giving his hand another squeeze, Keith whips around to face him. “No, not just that. I _love_ it. Really, Lance, you've outdone yourself. I'm sorry, I was being a total ass before. This was...well, really thoughtful of you, to say the least."

 

At first, Lance’s mouth opens into a small, surprised ‘o’. But then his gape becomes softer, morphing into his trademark goofy smile, and really, maybe that’s Keith’s most favorite look on him by far.

 

“Phew, I'm so relieved! I’m glad you like it, I was...I was sorta nervous about showing you...” Keith snorts, because that was more than obvious, and Lance nudges him gently. “Hey, hey, save it. Happy New Year, Keith. And make a wish! Plenty of shooting stars to choose from, huh?”

 

So Keith does, closing his eyes and murmuring a new year’s greeting in return. They exchange bashful 'I love you's' and make intermittent remarks and jokes on what they see before they both go silent for a few poignant minutes. They both relish in it, simply sitting back and watching their projected sky characters jumping and bouncing around in various states of celebration.

 

“Hey, babe,” Lance whispers in his ear and gestures upwards, where the figures are falling into a happy heap on the ground. They lay on their backs side by side and cuddle, staring up as if they’re looking at their own star show far, far away. “D’you think anything cooler will happen if we kiss and stuff?”

 

Keith chuckles, shifting to close the space in between them.

 

“Only one way to find out.”

  



End file.
